


Sticky Situation: Brush with Death

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [44]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Death occupies Peter's time before he returns to the physical plane after a near fatal experience. First posted as a blog exclusive smut scene on February 5th, 2019.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Death of the Endless
Series: A Sticky Situation [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 13





	Sticky Situation: Brush with Death

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on February 5th, 2019 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**A Brush With Death(Death of the Endless-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Smut)**   
****  
****

* * *

**  
**A warm and soft feeling jerked Peter Parker awake. A pale, goth woman, with raven black hair, brought her dark lips around Peter’s bare cock, and pushed all the way down. She engulfed and released Peter, making him groan in pleasure.  
  
Peter had been surrounded by mist and had been laid out on a nice lavish bed, with candles. And this hot goth babe sucked away at him, before pulling away. She offered him a smile which caused both chills and thrills to spread through Peter’s body. She grabbed Peter’s manhood and pulled it to full erectness.  
  
“Peter,” she breathed. “You’re awake...do your remember what happened?”  
  
“The explosion at the lab...the portal...I was trying to open to her dimension when….”  
  
“You managed to blast yourself into an Astral state, where you can walk between worlds,” she said. “You are in between life and death...and this was the best way to wake you up….your friends are working on a way to bring you back.”  
  
“Oh, that’s good,” Peter said. “Who are you?”  
  
“Death,” she said in a matter of fact manner.  
  
Death woke Peter up with a blowjob, and then a handjob. And yet, she was far different from the Death that Peter encountered in the past, during his previous trip to the afterlife. There had been a few. Hell, many superheroes had died and come back. Mutant heaven in particular had a revolving door.  
  
“But, you can call me Didi,” she breathed. “And it’s so glad to see you...I didn’t want to rush your life along, but now that you’re here...we can have some fun.”  
  
She had been very bubbly, and Peter realized her shirt come off to expose a pair of succulent round breasts which would put Death, Didi, on the level of some of the ladies Peter had been with in the past. Too many to name, and Peter had said breasts pressed in his face. Her crotch, surprisingly warm.  
  
“Uncle Ben told me to tell you that he’s proud of you what you’ve been doing, and not to blame yourself for his death,” Didi said.  
  
Of course, she would know, she was Death, and Peter groaned. Despite that caring message, her wet crotch ground up against him. Taking advantage of this situation, Peter grabbed Didi’s breasts and squeezed down onto them. His fingers, worked as they did in the mortal world, using his ability to cling to walls to milk Didi’s breasts.  
  
“Oooh, baby, I hoped that this would be good,” Didi breathed. “Take my breasts...suck them….I think you’ll enjoy them.”  
  
“Oh, why is it all of the version of Death I meet, so hot?”  
  
“Much easier to get people to come along to their reward when you’re easy on the eyes,” Didi said. “Or torment...but that’s more Hope’s domain than mine.”  
  
Peter pressed his face into Didi’s warm chest while his crotch ground against her soft, and yet firm stomach. Oh, the friction between the two of them made Peter rise. He nuzzled Didi’s perfect chest and sucked onto it.  
  
Didi closed her eyes, it had been too long, way too long. She had almost forgotten the touch of a talented man, and now Spider-Man, Peter Parker, gave her that touch. He grew an extra four arms to massage her body.  
  
“I wasn’t aware you can do that,” Peter groaned.  
  
“Oh, in here...I can,” Didi said. “Quickly...before you wake up.”  
  
Those six hands moved over Didi’s body, two of them grabbing her breasts, two grabbing her ass, and the others roaming down her legs. Four more chances for Peter to explore Didi’s soft succulent body and he went back to sucking the woman’s breasts.  
  
Granted, for dying dreams, this was not bad. Normally, Peter had been surrounded by the ones he caused to die, and also other loved ones that he indirectly hurt from being Spider-Man. Giving him grief, even though deep down, Peter knew none of them blamed him. But it was still hard not to have guilt.  
  
Lactating breasts brought some warm milk deep inside of Peter’s mouth.  
  
“Drink it all up, it’s good for you...it makes your muscles nice and strong.”  
  
Didi briefly engulfed Peter inside of her pussy, and flexed up against him while feeding him milk from her breasts. Oh, that was perfect, allowing the seed to just rush deep inside of her body. The faster Peter plowed into Didi, the faster his hips moved against her body. She really took him, squeezing him extremely hard.  
  
Tight, so tight, and so good, Peter just sank himself into Didi. Enjoying her body, with the added arms. With Didi kissing him on the head and caressing his entire body. Those muscles tightened even more, the faster that Peter plunged deep into Death.  
  
“Wouldn’t do good to have you finish just yet.”  
  
Didi pulled away. Death and Spider-Man did not include her meeting. Didi crawled on the bed, ass swaying in a way that would even make Mary Jane take notes if she were here, enticing Peter. If Death had a booty like this, men and many women would follow her into the afterlife, just to get a good look at it.  
  
And Peter got a good look at it, and an even better feel of it. That soft, firm ass pressed into Peter’s hands, as he rocked back and forth, stuffing deep inside of her one more time.  
  
Realization hit Peter that he was balls deep in Death, and loved it. And Didi’s passionate moans, filling the room, showed that she loved it just as much. Peter rolled his hands down her luscious body, touching her and tormenting Didi in so many great ways. Oh, he filled her with his cock, sliding almost completely in and pulling completely out.  
  
Inch by inch, Peter pulled back, and rubbed up against Didi’s warm lips. Closer, and closer, Peter pressed up against her, sliding completely inside of her.  
  
“I’m glad I found you,” Didi said. “We’re almost there.”  
  
Peter wanted to hang onto this moment long as possible. Didi flashed in a smile over her shoulder. The mirror on the wall showed Peter her face. Which caught Peter just as nicely off guard as her ass, when Peter drove deep inside of Didi, doggy-style. He pressed up faster and faster inside of her body.  
  
Didi came and music just filled the area. Beautiful, soothing, and yet sad music, like one might hear at a funeral. Peter squeezed onto Didi’s hips hard, and buried deep inside of her.  
  
“Mmm, I’m ready to be filled up by you stud.”  
  
Not quite certain of the chances of being knocked up here, Didi figured they would find out in due time. Peter’s body swam with enticing, tantric energy, which spread between the two of them. The faster Peter rocked into her from behind, the more her hips moved back. And the more Didi’s hips moved back, the further Peter stuffed inside of her.  
  
The tension in Peter’s balls started to rise. He had a feeling when finishing, Peter would be finished. Something about the force knocking Peter back into his body on the physical world. Peter milked this as all he could, feeling up Didi with his added hands, and committing the feel of her sexy frame to mind.  
  
Long after Peter left, he would still remember this sexy brush with Death.  
  
“I won’t forget this,” Peter breathed. “You’re amazing.”  
  
“And we will meet again...but only after you’ve lived a good long life.”  
  
“Or had another lab accident.”  
  
Well, that too, along Didi, as much as she craved Peter’s touch, hoped that he did not force it. One more, mind shattering orgasm to remember him by, before Didi squeezed Peter and milked him all the way to completion.  
  
Blast after blast of seed filled Didi, with Peter’s connection to this in-between realm becoming even more shaky than before. He buried, hard, deep, and fast inside of Didi, stuffing her completely full.  
  
The minute Peter finished, he started to fade away. Just before, Peter left, Didi grabbed him and kissed the hell out of him.  
  
Peter jerked back awake, in the real world. Death’s imprint still left on him, the feeling of her juices soaked around his crotch left behind. And a very concerned Carol, Jessica, and Daisy hovering over him as he returned to the real world.  
  
“What happened?” Carol asked.  
  
“Oh, that’s a long story,” Peter groaned.  
  
The smell of the aftermath of sex filled the room, and all three woman looked at their mutual lover, wondering where the hell his mind had been sent.  
 **End.**


End file.
